Super Sayain Girls?
by CrazyFreak-o-Maniac
Summary: Trunks has a girlfriend, Selena. Who is this girl? Why does she have interesting powers? Can girls actually be super sayains? TrunksXOC GohanXVidel GokuXChiChi VegetaXBulma
1. New Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, and GT. If I did, _I _would be married to Gohan. Not Videl. Because I LOVE GOHAN (though not as much as Kurama).

Helo (I spelled that wrong on purpose). This is my first FanFiction DragonBall fic, so please be kind. Yeah... I'M CRAZY! PLEASE REVIEW!

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is TMM, Changes)**

****

New Girlfriend

"Who's this?" asked Pan. She looked at the woman standing besides Trunks. She seemed to be about 19, Trunks' age. She had beautiful autumn hair, which reached to her ankles. Her eyes were a silvery color, and her stomach was rounded with a child.

"This is my girlfriend, Selena Moonshine," answered Trunks. Pan felt a twinge of jealousy. Not love jealousy, well, not that kind of love. After all, she was a lot younger then Trunks. She loved Trunks like a sister loves a brother. She felt bad that her brother was being taken away by this new girl.

"Hello. I'm Pan," she said coolly. Selena looked confused, then she nodded, as if understanding something.

"Why hello. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you," said Selena.

"Wait a minute, Trunks, is that _your_ child?" asked Pan.

"Yeah. We were on a date and... well, you get the point," said Trunks nervously, almost as if scared of Pan's reaction.

"Have you told Bulma and Vegeta?" asked Pan. Trunks reddened.

"Yeah. Dad didn't say much, but Mom was all over me," said Trunks.

"Trunks! Can I speak to you? _Privately_," said Pan. Trunks sent her a warning look.

"It's alright, honey. I don't mind. Go ahead," said Selena with a smile. Pan grabbed Trunks' hand and lead him away from Selena. Trunks looked back at Selena pleadingly, but she didn't move.

"Trunks, does Selena know of your powers?" asked Pan.

"No, but I plan to tell her soon," said Trunks.

"NO! WHAT WILL SHE DO WHEN SHE REALIZES THAT-" yelled Pan, but then softened her voice as Selena looked at them weirdly, "-that her child is going to have certain powers?"

"I plan to deal with that myself. Oh, and the name is Kryrus," said Trunks.

"Huh?"

"Our child. He's a boy. Selena and I have named him Kryrus."

"Oh."

"Now if you'll excuse me," said Trunks. Trunks walked back over to Selena. Pan stayed where she was, then started walking away. When she was out of Selena's view, Pan flew to her house.

Selena walked away from Trunks, who was going back to his house. Selena paused, then entered a dark alley. She took out a round compact device.

"Yes, what is it, Selena?" asked the person on the other line.

"He trusts me! He actually trusts me!" said Selena. The person on the other line perked up.

"So he knows?"

"Not yet..."

"Selena! You know how your father and I feel about this," said the person on the other line, which was Selena's mother.

"But what if he rejects me?" Selena asked in desperation.

"Then it was never meant to be," said Selena's mother wisely, then hung up. Selena sat down, pondering what her mother had just said.

So, did you like?

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	2. Meet the Family The Whole Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, and GT. If I did, _I _would be married to Gohan. Not Videl. Because I LOVE GOHAN (though not as much as Kurama).

****

Kate, I will try to add a GT section. How do we e-mail the makers of 

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is TMM, Changes)**

****

Meet the Family

The _Whole _Family

"Would you look at that! The little Trunks I knew has grown up," said Goku, smiling. He and his family (A/N Gohan, ChiChi, Videl, Pan, and Goten) were at Trunks' house, along with Krillin's family (A/N 18-does anyone know what name she uses? and Marin), Vegeta's family (A/N Bulma -do they have a daughter, Bula? I'm not completely sure), and Selena. They had all come to meet Selena.

"How are these people related to you again?" muttered Selena to Trunks.

"They're not. Goku is a friend of Dad's, as well as Krillin. None of them are related," answered Trunks.

"Really? Your dad and Goku look alike."

"No they don't! Only their hair is relatively the same!"

"What are you two whispering about?" suddenly Bulma was behind them, smiling. "Come eat." Selena and Trunks sat down at a giant table, full of food. Goku was stuffing as much food down as he can.

"Is it possible for someone to eat that much?" asked Selena.

"It is for Kakarot," answered Vegeta, who was next to Selena.

"Kakarot?"

"My dad calls Goku that," said Trunks.

"For best friends, they don't look very cozy."

"Trust me, they don't mix well. It's a miracle they _are _friends," said 18, who was sitting next to Trunks.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name. What is it again?"

"18," at this, 18 got up and went to sit next to Krillin. Goten moved next to Trunks.

"18?" muttered Selena. Goten leaned over to whisper to Trunks.

"You lucked out, man. She's _hott_. Double t," said Goten.

"Hands off," whispered Trunks back.

"I'm just saying she's hotter then anyone else here," said Goten. ChiChi's sensitive ears caught this, and she hit her son over the head.

"Is she prettier then me?" asked ChiChi, in a loud voice.

"No, mom," said Goten. The whole table burst out laughing.

Not far away from the house, a man was crouching behind some bushes, hiding him from the happy table. He was holding a telescope, and he focused it on Selena, then to Selena's stomach. He opened up a walkie-talkie.

"Master?" he asked.

"Yes?" came the snarling voice on the other hand. It was cold, colder then ice, and it even sent shivers up the man's back. It had a slight accent to it, but one could not place it, for it was an accent from nowhere near.

"I've found her. And she is pregnant," said the man.

"Excellent. We will attack soon" said the man on the other line. He hung up, then laughed a laugh that did not come from anywhere in the galaxy.

MUHAHAHAH! YES, EVIL MAN!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	3. The Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, and GT. If I did, _I _would be married to Gohan. Not Videl. Because I LOVE GOHAN (though not as much as Kurama).

Today, something funny happened.

Me: I wonder what it would be like to be deep-fried. Would I taste good?

Arielle: You crazy cannibalistic suicidal maniac!

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is TMM, Changes)**

****

The Message

"So did you like the meeting?" asked Trunk. He and Selena were walking around town, and they were supposed to meet Goten and Pan up ahead. But that was in a half an hour. So Trunks and Selena were just wandering.

"Of your family? Yes, very much. They are fun to be with," answered Selena.

"When do I get to meet your family?" asked Trunks.

"Soon, hopefully," said Selena.

"Is there a materinty shop somewhere. These clothes are getting too small," said Selena.

"I'll say." Trunks gazed at his girlfriend, whose shirt showed her mid-drift.

"So? Is there one near?"

"Yeah, follow me," said Trunks. He steered Selena down a dark alley.

"Watch your step," he called out behind him. He got no response. He turned around. "Selena!" Selena was in the arms of a man, and Trunks soon felt the steel of a gun to his forehead. The man holding Selena took out a gun and pointed it at Selena.

"Don't you move, Princess Selena," said the man, "Or pretty boy here gets it."

"All right! What do you want?" asked Selena. Fear showed in all the lines of her face.

"Selena, don't do it! I can free myself!" cried Trunks.

"No! They're stronger then you think," said Selena.

"Selena, you don't know the full truth about me. I was going to tell you today-"

"You don't know the whole truth about them! Trust me, no one can beat them!"

"Except you, Princess," said the man.

"Princess?" asked Trunks in confusion. Selena hung her head.

"I'll explain once this is over," she said. Trunks got back to arguing.

"I can take them! I'm-"

"A sayain?" asked the man standing holding Selena. Trunks and Selena both gasped.

"He's a sayain?" asked Selena, at the same time as Trunks, who exclaimed: "How does he know?"

"You're a sayain?" asked Selena to Trunks. Trunks nodded. Selena looked down at her stomach.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

"Oh, yes. Now, if you please?" said the man. Selena and Trunks nodded.

"I have a message for you, Princess Selena. Your father wants your son."

MUHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	4. An Explaination

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, and GT. If I did, _I _would be married to Gohan. Not Videl. Because I LOVE GOHAN (though not as much as Kurama).

Sorry about the updating. You know, Spring Break, the Niagara Falls, Baltimore, that sort of stuff.

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is TMM, Changes)**

****

An Explanation

"My son? He wants Krypus? Oh, no. This is very bad," muttered Selena to herself. silently, the mysterious beings let go of the two and vanished into the darkness. Selena fell, as if not being able to support herself. Trunks caught her.

"It's alright, shh," said Trunks. Selena started crying.

"This is a mess, a whole big giant mess!" said Selena. She buried herself into Trunk's shirt.

"Selena, honey, I'm going to bring you to Goku's place, okay?" said Trunks. It wasn't a question. Trunks flew off, with a sobbing Selena in his arms.

"So you say she knows what sayains are?" asked Goku. Trunks had just gotten at Goku's house when Selena had fainted. She is now lying down with ChiChi. Trunks had just finished explaining what had happened. ChiChi came in.

"Selena's ready to talk now," she said. Selena came in. She looked down.

"I guess I should explain," she said. Trunks and Goku said nothing. Selena continued. "Well, I should start with my birth. I was born on a place called the moon. Not your moon," she said when she saw her companion's faces. "My moon. In a different dimension. You see, my name is _Princess _Selena. My father is King of my dimension. When I was born, my father knew I would be more powerful then him, because a few days after I was born I reached Super Sayain 5." Trunks and Goku gasped.

"Super Sayain 5? Could you show us?" asked Goku. Selena nodded glumly. She powered up, and changed. Her hair was now black, and instead of golden aura going up, she had black aura going down. She had grown fox ears and three fox tails. She then changed back to normal. Trunks and Goku stood there, stunned.

"That is my dimension's Super Sayain 5. We, unlike you, are fox creatures, not monkey creatures. Anyway, my father was jealous of my power, so he sent me to this dimension, in hopes to kill me. However, my mother found out, and she came with me."

"Couldn't you get back?" asked Trunks, snapping out of his stunned mode. "If you were so strong, couldn't you do it?"

"No," said Selena sadly. "It requires a machine. Even I can't do that out of the blue. I would need that machine. So there you have it. Well, not all of it. There's a problem. My father now wants Krypus, because he will be stronger then I. Being born from two sayains, especially two from different dimensions, would be catastrophic, in the wrong hands."

"But couldn't you just defeat your father?" asked Goku. Again, Selena shook her head.

"Not with that army he has. To defeat him, we would need at least four super sayain 5s, not including me!"

"Okay then, we can just get to that level," said Trunks.

"You don't understand! Only women can get to Super Sayain 5!"

MORE CLIFFHANGERS! NOW WHAT!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	5. Possessed

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, and GT. If I did, _I _would be married to Gohan. Not Videl. Because I LOVE GOHAN (though not as much as Kurama).

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is TMM, Changes)**

****

Possessed

"Only girls!" yelled both Goku and Trunks. Selena nodded.

"We already have Pan and Marin as a yes," said Selena.

"What about Bra?" asked Goku.

"Bra?" questioned Selena.

"Oh, yeah! You didn't meet her, Selena, she didn't come to the dinner. My sister, Bula, Bra, or Bura," said Trunks.

"So we need two more girls," said Selena.

"Where are we going to find two girls that have sayain blood in them!"

"I can sense them. Two girls, twins. Raven and Serenity. Fraternal," said Selena.

"How can we convince them?" asked Goku.

"I will find a way. Now, if you could please leave Trunks and me?" said Selena. Goku nodded and left. Selena hurried next to Trunks.

"Trunks," she whispered.

"What-" said Trunks, but Selena covered his mouth.

"Sh," she whispered. "That's not the Goku I know. He has a different feel to him. He's possessed."

"What?" whispered Trunks. "Why did you give him that information?"

"I didn't. I left out the part that it _doesn't _require a machine for me to go back and forth between the dimensions. I can do that. Only the portal is closed! For thirteen years! We have thirteen years to train everyone."

"Why didn't you go back?"

"I was young. My father would have killed him. I loved him back then."

"Alright, how do we get Goku un-hypnotized?"

"I can do it. Just leave me alone with him."

"What are you going to do?"

"Yell. Loudly. But it will only stay in the room. The yell will be so powerful the spell will be broken."

"Alright," said Trunks. He got up and left. Goku soon came in.

"What is it?" he asked, almost annoyingly. Selena yelled. Screeched, more like. A blue thing popped out of Goku's ear. Selena squashed it.

"Thanks," said Goku.

"Your welcome. Now to find those girls," said Selena. She got up and left the room. Trunks was waiting outside.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Perfect. Now all we need to do is find those girls," said Selena.

__

Back inside the room Goku is in

"Master, she did what you said," said Goku.

"Good," said the same voice that had spoken to the man outside the dinner. "Just wait," said Selena's father.

MORE CLIFFHANGERS! NOW WHAT!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	6. New Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, and GT. If I did, _I _would be married to Gohan. Not Videl. Because I LOVE GOHAN (though not as much as Kurama).

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is TMM, Changes)**

****

New Family

"Adoption? Selena, we're only 19!" yelled Trunks.

"Trunks, Raven and Serenity are orphans. We couldn't have asked for a better opportunity!" yelled Selena back.

"They're 3! Three year old twins! Do you know what responsibility that is! Not mention that Kryrus is on the way! That costs a lot of money!"

"Would you rather have the Earth destroyed?" Trunks ran his hand through his hair.

"You got me there. But couldn't we give them to Goku or Dad?" asked Trunks.

"They're not as young as they used to be. _Please_, Trunks," pleaded Selena. Trunks sighed, knowing he had no choice.

"Where are they?" he asked. Selena squealed with joy.

****

13 years later

"You twerp!"

"MOM! SERENITY! DAD! ROSE! HELP!"

A young man,13, rushed down the stairs. He had purple hair, which was spiked, and silver eyes. He was holding a CD player, and was wearing a Tae Kwon Do outfit. A 16-year-old young lady was chasing him. Her purple hair was in ponytails, and on her face was black eye shadow, blue mascara, and purple lipstick. She was wearing a black belly tang top with a skull on it, a red and black striped skirt, white and red striped armbands, and black boots.

"Raven! Kryrus! Stop that! And no shoes in the house!" yelled Selena. She was now 23, and nothing had really changed about her appearance. On her hip was a 5-year-old girl. She had red hair, freckles, and silver eyes. She was wearing red footies pj's, in one hand was Mr. Fuzcums, a white bunny, and her other hand was shoved into her mouth.

"Rose, can you please take Lily?" asked Selena to the nanny. Rose, a 40-year-old woman, pushed her silver hair out of her brown eyes and grabbed the child, Lily, off her mother. Selena sighed and looked out the window. It had been 13 years until she and Trunks had adopted Raven and Serenity. Soon after that, Kryrus had been born, and then she and Trunks had gotten married. 7 years after that, Trunks and Selena had a surprise, and nine months later Lily had been born.

Selena squinted her eyes to look better out the window. Was that...

"Serenity!" called Selena.

"What?"

"Please call Aunt Pan and Aunt Bura and tell them to get over here as soon as possible. After that, come downstairs. Trunks, get over here! You too, Raven, and Kryrus! Rose, kindly take the car and Lily and get as far away as here as possible. Here is my credit card. You know the pin," said Selena.

"Yes, milady," said Rose. She hurried out. Soon, Raven, Trunks, and Kryrus were next to Selena. A 16-year-old girl, Serenity, hurried down the stairs. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing a blue T-shirt and capris.

"It is done, mother," said Serenity.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Trunks.

"You know that day I have been preparing you all for? Today is that day. My father is hurrying towards us as I speak."

Cool, huh? Not very alike twins, but I did say they were fraternal.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	7. The Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, and GT. If I did, _I _would be married to Gohan. Not Videl. Because I LOVE GOHAN (though not as much as Kurama).

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is TMM, Changes)**

****

The Conversation

"We got here as soon as we could. How far away are they?" asked Pan.

"They seem to be a mile away," said Serenity.

"They'll pay for killing Marin," said Bula.

"Don't forget Krillin and 18," said Selena.

"She didn't," said Kryrus. "She's just under great emotional pressure."

"Yeah, well, without Marin, we're down a person. After all, it's not like we can use Lily. She's five!" said Raven.

"Guys, power up," said Serenity. The girls (and Kryrus) powered up. They were all at Super Sayain 5. Kryrus was the only different one, with a fox tail and the rest monkey- like. His hair was golden, but he had black aura.

"Mom?" asked Raven.

"What is it, honey?"

"Aren't you sad that we're going to kill your father?"

"Yes, but , sweetie, he abandoned me. I'm not that sad," said Selena.

"They're here," said Kryrus.

"Then let's fight," said Pan.

REALLY short, but I wanted a short chapter.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	8. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, and GT. If I did, _I _would be married to Gohan. Not Videl. Because I LOVE GOHAN (though not as much as Kurama).

I realllllllllly want to finish this up, because I have to write a lot (see below) and I want to start a story for KND.

Note: **I am writing 3 stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (My other stories are Tokyo Mew Mew, Changes, and Teen Titans, I am your Kitty)**

****

The End

"They're here," said Raven in a hush. All in one moment, the door burst down. Serenity screamed.

"Guys, I'll take my father! The rest of you handle the army!" yelled Selena. The others nodded and started fighting. Selena ran outside, to where her father was waiting.

"I knew you'd come back to me," he said. "Daughter, I'm going to kill you. And love every minute of it." Selena said nothing, only got ready to fight.

Her father lunged at her, and struck a blow. Selena dodged it, and sent an energy blast of black color hurling towards him. He deflected it, and sent one of his own. Selena dodged that. She quickly sent a kick to his groin, but her father caught the foot and flipped her over. On the ground, Selena kicked her father's ankles, sending him spiraling to the ground. Her father, on the way down, grabbed her hair. Selena screamed and blasted him, sending him into a rock. A shower of blasts followed that. Selena waited, breathing deeply. Her father came out of the ruble, sending Selena his own shower of blasts. Selena deflected them all.

"Ka- meh- ha- meh- ha (A/N Bear with me, I have no freaking idea how to spell that)!" yelled Selena. She hit her father dead on. Her father fell to the ground. Selena ran to him, sobbing. He was dead. She put her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry father so sorry," said Selena sobbing. Selena's father suddenly sat up and grabbed her arm.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" he yelled. Suddenly, he pitched forward. Standing behind him was Trunks.

"Trunks! You killed him! You killed my father!" yelled Selena, beating her fists on Trunk's chest, sobbing. Trunks hugged her until she ceased.

"Selena, it had to be done," he said.

"I know. Please, just... leave me alone," said Selena. Trunks looked at her sadly, but left her. Her father's army fell, just as he did. The others left as Selena put her head on her father's chest once again.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "So sorry."

Selena laid there for a long time before she got up. The wind whipped her hair around her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Selena turned and sobbed into her husband's shirt.

"It's alright, Selena," said Trunks. "It's over." Selena looked at her father, then smiled. She looked at Trunks and kissed him.

"No," she said. "This is just the beginning."

****

End 

Finally it's done! Over! Put!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


End file.
